Hermione's Adventures
by Randommm Bookwormzzz
Summary: Hermione, Harry and Ron go off to find horcruxes using a portkey, Hermione lets go to find herself thrown back into the Maruaders time without her friends - A boy with a devilish charm is there to help but will she take his hand?
1. Chapter 1

Title - Hermione's Adventures Rating - T (for now - just to be safe - could get put up)  
>Disclaimer - Sadly, I do not own anything in this book except the plot and Marcus Grey. You'll see!<p>They stood in Hogwarts Grounds, ready to set off once more to look for horcruxes.<br>'Are you ready for this?' asked Harry 'Ready' replied Ron and Hermione in unison They twirled round and round and round. 5 different shades of blue flashed unbroken.  
>Hermione finally let go of the ball-shaped portkey and flew towards the ground. As she stopped she looked slowly to her left and then right, Harry and Ron were nowhere. Hermione called out their names and got no reply. Suddenly, she recognized where she was. Hogwarts.<br>Wait! That was impossible, Hogwarts was where she just left from. Hermione leapt behind the closest tree,she had heard voices that resembled Harry and Ron's, but just in case she made sure she stayed hidden. Hermione peeked out through a branch, she saw someone.  
>It wasn't just anyone - not one of her Hogwarts friends, not even a professor. But, a group of friends - boys to be clearer. One was like a twin, to Harry, the same hair and glasses but without a scar. Another younger - looking boy stood laughing next to him - he had scruffy hair, that looked as though it had been terrorized by a dog, thinking it was his favourite toy. Yet one more, a sweet, kind looking boy with a golden-brown barnet, he was also laughing with this group. Stood by the back, not looking very involved probably day-<br>dreaming, was a rat-like boy with buck teeth and fingernails like claws. Another appeared,  
>he was anybody's dream boy, soft brown hair and matching eyes and a smile that could make even the toughest girl melt.<br>Hermione's heart stopped (and not just because of him) she stared, a memory flooded over her, she had been sent back in time - without her friends - and she was going to meet...  
>...The Maruaders!<p>

I enjoyed writing this chapter - it will definitely continue if I at least get a couple of reviews! Please tell me what you think! ;) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - Still don't own Harry Potter :(-

She, still shaken, stepped out from behind the tree. Hermione knew 4 of the boys, but -  
>not the 5th one. The Harry twin, was obviously James, the one with scruffy hair - Sirius,- the one with a golden-brown barnet (Remus), and the rat-like one (Traitor, Peter Pettigrew).<br>But the other one, nope! She didn't recognize.-  
>'Excuse Me!' Hermione called out, she took a couple of steps towards them.-<br>They started to look around, trying to find the person who had called out.-  
>'Over Here' she waved her hand in the air and ran towards them.-<br>'Well, Hey there' laughed James-  
>'There's something important, I have to tell you, do you want the long story or the short?'-<br>'Long' answered Remus, who was now holding a piece of parchment and a quill.-  
>'I was searching for... urm... something and I had to take a portkey and I... urm... got thrown back into your time, my name is Hermione Jean Granger and I am 17 years old, I was born in 1979, which I know is not your...'-<br>'Hey slow down girl' the cute boy grinned. 'I'm Marcus Grey, but you can call me Mac'-  
>'Thanks' Hermione laughed.-<br>'I'm James Potter, thats Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Mac, obviously' he pointed to them in turn. She shook hands with them all, but especially kept eye contact- with Marcus-  
>'We need to take you to see the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore' Remus murmered-<br>'Come' -  
>She started to walk behind him. 'I've got your whole story here, not that there was much to it, but we need to find out why the portkey brought you here.' he said showing her the-<br>neat parchment in his hand. 'His office is up there and the password is Cauldron Cakes,-  
>good luck!' Remus walked off. Hermione stepped towards the door 'Cauldron Cakes'-<br>The door opened and she climbed the steps. She heard Dumbledore's voice.-  
>'Ah! Miss Granger! I was expecting you'-<p>

What's Happening? It's getting more exciting now! Reviews are appreciated! 


End file.
